


Bleeding Love

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Zen being a good and supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: It's that time of the month, but Zen tries to help make it easier on yourself.





	

Zen thought that he was a master at switching through several emotions due to his acting career, but he obviously had never seen how you were when you were on your period. One second, you'll be laughing hysterically, feeling on top of the world, but then when the actor would away and then back, you would then be curled up into a ball, sulking. Other times, you'll be cursing the world. Then you'd be back to smiling without a care in the world.

Honestly, it was a bit difficult to keep up with, but Zen tried to be understanding. He knew that it wasn't like you had any control over it; that was just how your body was structured, and it was something that you, and now him since the two of you were now in a stable relationship and cohabiting, would have to live with. While it did make Zen feel a bit awkward at first, he eventually came to terms that it just meant that you were healthy. That your body was working how it was supposed to be working, and that was good enough for him. Obviously, it did take some time to get used to, but now he was much more prepared.

"Babe?" he gently placed a hand on your shoulder. You were lying down on the bed, arms clutching your stomach and eyebrows furrowing together. "Are you okay?"

"No," you choked out, and Zen instinctively scooped you up into his arms, enveloping you into a warm embrace.

The young man kissed your temple, rubbing your back soothingly. "It's okay," Zen cooed softly against your ear. "What hurts?"

" _Everything_ ," you whined. "I have a headache, cramps, and my shoulders and lower back are _killing_ me. Zen, please, I'm _dying_."

The actor can't help but laugh at how overly dramatic you get whenever it's that time of the month, and he figures that he had some sort of contribution to it. Zen immediately stops laughing though when he hears you hiss in pain, burying your face into his chest. His expression melts to one of pure concern as he asks, "Should I get you medicine to help?"

In all honesty, you didn't want to rely on medication too much, but this was absolutely excruciating, so you give a silent nod. Zen carefully pulls away from you and takes quick and purposeful strides to the kitchen cabinet where all the medication was stored. He finds the one he's looking for with relative ease and fills up a glass of water for you to take with it.

"Here," Zen hands you the glass and medicine which you graciously accept.

You put the glass on the bedside table and allow yourself to flop back down onto the bed. Zen watches as those lips that he loves mar themselves into a frown. "They're not working."

"That's because you just took them," Zen smiles as he crawls onto the bed himself, settling to lie down beside you.

"I know, but _still_ ," you complain like a child, pursing your lips into a pout which Zen is quick to kiss.

He laughs softly at your surprised and flushed expression before wrapping his arms around your frame once more. "How about you try to get some sleep? It's pretty late after all."

You shift around a bit so that your eyes could go to glance at the time, and you realize that Zen was right. You hadn't even noticed, far too occupied with the annoyances that came along with your period. Suddenly becoming aware of how exhausted you actually were now that you knew what time it was, you let out a yawn and snuggle closer to the actor. "Okay then, I guess I will... Good night."

"Good night," Zen beamed at you. "I love you."

"Love you too..." you murmured before allowing your eyelids to close themselves shut.

* * *

A few hours later, your eyes slowly fluttered open. Zen still had you in his arms, but his eyes were closed and breaths steady. You realized that it was still late in the night, but of course, your body didn't care about that. Cautiously, for both your sake and the sleeping Zen, you tried to pry yourself away from the male, but even in his slumber was he strong. In fact, you felt as though you made a mistake in trying to pull away because Zen just tightened his grip around you, mumbling out your name in addition to a few words that made you question as to what on earth he could possibly be dreaming about. In the end, you decided to tease him about it later since there were other far more pressing matters to attend to.

Granted, if you weren't bleeding a pool between your legs, you could have pushed away from Zen with just a bit more effort, but you did _not_ want to move around too much and disturb whatever small peace and control you managed to maintain in keeping your blood together. You manage to free your arm, and you gently shake the young man's shoulder to rouse him from his sleep. "Zen..." you try coercing him to wake up with your voice. "Zen!"

"Hmm...?" the actor lets out a small hum as he blearily opens his eyes. He looks cute like that, you think idly to yourself before you decide that you can admire him later. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I have to use the washroom," you answer simply.

For a while, Zen just slowly blinks at you, completely confused. He then remembers your situation, and his eyes widen slightly from realization. "Oh, right..." The actor groans as he sits himself up, getting up from the bed, and now it's your turn to be confused.

"What are you doing?" you ask as the young man places an arm underneath your knees and the other arm underneath your back. Despite having just woken up, he lifts you up with ease and steady confidence, and instinctively, you go to wrap your arms around his neck for extra support.

"I've seen those waddles you take," Zen explains, giving a small teasing chuckle. "It looks awkward and uncomfortable, so I would hope that this would be easier for you."

Zen steadily starts walking towards the washroom, making sure not to move you around too much, and you realize that Zen was right. This was a _hell of a lot_ easier and far more comfortable than that penguin waddle you usually did. The actor stops just in front of the door of the washroom and gingerly sets you down. You offer him a few words of gratitude before you go inside to do your business and refresh yourself.

A few minutes later, you leave the washroom feeling much more relieved, and you jump slightly from surprise when you see Zen still standing there, sleepily rubbing his eyes and waiting for you. You had assumed that he would have gone back to bed by now.

"You feeling better?" he asked, genuine concern laced into his features and voice.

"Much," you respond with an appreciative nod, and Zen lets out a sigh of relief. He gently takes your hand in his and leads you back to the bed where the two of you resume your previous position and try to go back to sleep.

Truly, periods were a pain in the ass, but as long as you had Zen with you to help you through it, you were sure it wouldn't be _too_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's spending this holiday season bleeding and dying? :'D  
> Anyways, I want a boyfriend to take care of me like this whenever I'm on my period. Life would be so much simpler.


End file.
